


100 Things #62 (Thundercats)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [62]
Category: Thundercats (1985)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #62 (Thundercats)

From the top of the ridge Lion-O could see for miles. The terrain below him was a barren wasteland made up of sand and broken rock as far as he could see. No trees or bushes dared to raise their heads in the sweltering heat. Somewhere out beyond where the horizon shimmered, wavy from the way it was distorted by the heat was Mumm-Ra. Lion-O's hated nemesis. Some day Lion-O would cross the desert and defeat his enemy to prove his worth as the king of the Thundercats. Someday, but not today. There were plans to be made and training to finish first.


End file.
